MasTer and MuTT
by AiryGlyphDungeon
Summary: One Shot(possible continuation) of Seto/Joey lemon/yaoi fic. Rated because of Sex. Joey is told that Seto likes him and is told to go to his house and give away his heart......but loses much more


Ok Guys this is pretty much a lemon fic which me and my friend Suzuka Shin made up, so some of the credit   
  
goes to her. I may be posting a lot more of these one shot fics and already have a few more lined up. If you   
  
want to suggest any Couplings then say in your review! //is thoughts// Oh yeh an it's yaoi.   
  
Joey: why me??  
  
RedEyes: *shrugs* First Yaoi couple that came to mind  
  
Joey:.........  
  
Seto: You think you've got it bad! I'm stuck with you. *Is typing up plans to kill the authoresses*  
  
Joey: at least you got to be Seme..*sulks*  
  
RedEyes: Get on with the fic already!!!!  
  
Yugi: This is RedEyesBlackDragon with her first BoyxBoy fic //At least she didn't pick on me//  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In A Cafe In Domino City. Mokuba is hanging out with Joey. The rest of the gang are spending time with their lovers. Joey is getting a little bit bored, and is daydreaming. Mokuba suddenly speaks up in a mocking tone.  
  
' I know something you don't know!, ' He teased  
  
' Oh what is it? ' Joey asked, bored.  
  
  
  
' It's Setos biggest secret ' Mokuba whispered  
  
' What is it?! ' Joey asked with growing interest and giving Mokuba cute doggie eyes to plead with the boy.   
  
' He has a crush ' Mokuba stated simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
' Thee Seto Kaiba? Have a crush? Is that humanily possible? //But I guess even an ice cube  
  
can love if hes part human//  
  
  
  
' It's a boy! ' Mokuba exclaimed shocked  
  
' Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? I think loves love and nothing else should matter. ' Joey said dreamily  
  
  
  
' Hehehehe, ' Mokuba giggled ignoring Joey ' It's the one you'd least suspect '  
  
' Really?, ' Joey asked, curious now. ' Is It Tea? She acts like a boy cos she hangs with us an all '  
  
' No not her, my brother would never stoop that low, ' Mokuba replied defending his older brother as always.  
  
' Tristan?, ' Joey guessed, // Man this'll take foreva, how'm I sposed to know who Kaiba likes?//  
  
' No It's someone special, ' Mokuba said. // Joey can be really stupid, I can't believe he hasn't noticed!!!' //  
  
Joey fell silent for a moment as he thought. // geesh I'll never get it in a billion years //  
  
' How about I tell you? ' Mokuba offered.  
  
' Hey thanks Mokuba that'd be a real help! ' Joey said jumping at the chance to finally find out which lucky guy Kaiba wanted to be with.  
  
' Ok I'll tell you..................as long as you don't kill him ' Mokuba replied, a show of fear on his face.  
  
' Sure.... Man I Couldn't kill Seto even if I wanted to, ' Joey replied quickly. //though I spose if he wanted someone dead he wouldn't hesitate//  
  
  
  
' He likes you Joey ' Mokuba said cautiously  
  
' You Joey? now that a strange name ' Joey wondered out loud. ' Do I know hi..... ' Joey cut off as he re- thought the phrase. ' WHA?!?!?.......... ' Joey exclaimed loudly in realisation ' HE.....LIKE.......ME........? '  
  
' Yup ' Mokuba nodded his head uncertainly wondering how his blonde friend would react.  
  
Joey leaned back in his chair, shocked as Mokuba continued.  
  
' He likes you so much,he even has a shrine to you ' Mokuba babbled  
  
' w0-0f ' Joey exclaimed, speechless  
  
Mokuba laughed at Joeys mutt-like display until he was interupted by Joey Talking.  
  
' Now that cool ' Joey exclaimed  
  
' Cool? you mean your not mad? ' Mokuba questioned  
  
' No i aint ' Joey answered slyly ' I'm actually very honoured ' He continued  
  
' Really? 'Never thought I'd hear you say that! ' Mokuba mused. He never expected the older boy to like the idea.  
  
' But I am! a god like Seto Kaiba has a shrine to me? hell i should be the one to have a shrine to him! An ta tink............all tis time I thought he hated me..... '  
  
' He can't show his feelings very well, so he shows it through hatred ' Mokuba explained, sticking up for his brothers actions again. ' And you like Seto? I never thought I'd hear anyone but me say that! '  
  
Joey blushed as Mokubas face widened into a smile.  
  
' Wait till i tell him! ' Mokuba grinned  
  
Joey smiled happily as Mokuba stood up. ' yeah you do dat for me '  
  
' Ok, how bout ya come over in an hour. ' Mokuba said. ' I'll fill Seto in '  
  
' Thanks Mokuba ' Joey yelled after the boy as he left. Joey swang back on his chair and looked out of the window. // I can't believe how lucky I am!!! I thought he'd never ever in a million years feel like I do // Joey was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Yami and Yugi come up behind him. Joey was so shocked as he was jolted out of his chair and onto the floor. He sat down with them, for once, wishing he was elsewhere.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Joey strolled slowly up the long driveway of the Kaiba residence gazing in awe at the size of it. Kaiba lived here? That was amazing! Joey approached the door and rang the bell. He was shocked by the noise it made and jumped backwards. He was even more surprised when Kaiba himself answered the door.  
  
' Mutt! ' Seto exclaimed as he opened the door.  
  
' Yes sir? *w00f* '  
  
' Doe's Mokuba speak the truth? 'Kaiba asked  
  
' w00f w00f! ' Joey Swung his ' tail ' around and nodded his head  
  
' Oh Joey! ' Kaiba exclaimed taking Joey in his arms.  
  
Joey gave a dog kiss to Seto as he slurped his face.  
  
' Thanks mutt, for caring ' Seto mumbled  
  
' Hey I love you wat can I say? ' Joey replied happily   
  
' You know I feel the same way about you Mu.....Joey ' Seto replied calling Joey by his name.  
  
Seto led Joey up to his room and when they were inside, he pushed him agaisn't the door with the full force of a passion built kiss.  
  
' Wait one min K Seto? ' Joey asked going to the changing room  
  
' Fine, But hurry up will ya mutt? '  
  
Joey Reappears with dog ears, and a dog suit  
  
' W00F! '   
  
' wow! I was right, you do make a good mutt ' Seto Murmured as he eyed Joey hungrily  
  
' You like it? ' Joey asked, giving a twirl.  
  
' Yes, very much ' Seto replied, as he felt his pants tighten.  
  
' Now....do you like obedient lil' doggies or do you  
  
like untamed beasts? ' Joey growled  
  
' hmmmmm ' Seto mused. //It may be interesting to see if the mutt has a rough side// ' Untamed beast! '  
  
Joey roars lion like. ' okay then ' he smirked as he threw himself at Seto, pinning him to the floor  
  
' Woah Joey! ' Seto gasped in surprise ' Down boy! ' // actually I kinda like it // ' Get on with it mutt, don't stop! ' Seto whispered feeling very uncomfortable in his pants by now.  
  
' Okay ' Joey murmured as he kissed Seto roughly. Seto kissed back as Joey continued kissing and trying to open Setos mouth. Seto was eager to comply as he opened his mouth to allow Joey's wanting tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth. Joey started to explore his hands wandering to Seto's collar buttons. Seto's hands moved around Joey's waist as Joey started to undo Seto's shirt and leave a trail of kisses across Seto's jaw line. Seto moaned into the touch as Joey removed Seto's shirt revealing a toned, muscular chest. Joey glanced hungrily at Seto before making a love bite on his neck. Seto moaned in pleasure and pain as Joey started kissing Seto's chest. Seto kisses Joey's hair as Joey grins and starts to suck Seto's nipple...while his   
  
other hand pinches the other nipple.  
  
' Oh Joey.....Please........more now ' Seto moaned in pleasure.  
  
' Seto......you want to go this far? ' Joey asked, worried at how fast everything was moving but at the same time wanting more of these new pleasures.  
  
' Wat eva you say boss puppy ' Seto replied giggling. It was the first time that Joey had seen Seto so happy.  
  
' Seto I'm not jokin! ' Joey answered indignantly  
  
' Me neither Joey. I'm ready when you are because I've liked you for so long and it seems like I've known you forever ' Seto countered. ' Joey I love you, I want you, I need you, so don't disappoint me! '  
  
' Okay........if your really sure...... ' Joey said giving in.  
  
' I'm sure as I'll ever be ' Seto remarked.  
  
' Okay ' Joey said as he started undoing Seto's pants. Seto, not wanting to be too muc of an Uke, began to undo Joey's pants. Joey's hand slipped to the inside of Seto's Boxers and began to rub it up and down agaisn't Seto's member. Seto moaned at the contact and began to rub agains't Joeys hand,  
  
Joey pulled Seto's pants off and looked down. Seto's member was very hard and Seto looked gald to be rid of his boxers.  
  
' Gawd seto.......... ' Joey yelped, startled. Seto was huge!! // Boy am I glad that I'm the Seme, I'm sure he wudn't fit in me!! //  
  
' Sorry cant help it puppy. It's your'e fault, your so damned good ' Seto muttered, going a deep shade of red.  
  
Joey blushed cheekily before saying ' I know '  
  
Seto pulled off Joey's Boxers while as his hard member was distracting the other teen.  
  
' Arghh...' Joey exclaimed as he fell over causing Seto to laugh.  
  
' Ow my butt ' Joey complained  
  
Seto laughed harder this time as he said darkly, ' It will hurt a lot more when I'm finished with you '  
  
Joey pretented to be scared and began to run around the room Seto gave chase as Joey ran round on circles. Seto quickly caught on to this pattern and rugby tackled him onto the bed. Joey fell as Seto started kissing him roughly.  
  
' Oh Seto! ' Joey Blushed  
  
Seto moved down Joeys body leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his stomach. He moved his head between Joeys legs and began to suck on the teens neglected member.  
  
' Gah!!! ' Joey moaned as his face turned even more of a shade of red. ' Se-to...... '  
  
Seto licks the tip as he teases Joey by running his tongue around Joey's ever hardening arousal.  
  
' Oh Seto! please....dont do this to me........ ' Joey groaned in esxtasy as he got closer to climax.   
  
' fine ' Seto replied with a mouth full of Joey. He then smirked as he deepthroated Joey elicting moans from the startled teen. Joey began to buck his hips in time to Seto's rhythmic sucking. Seto sucked harder on Joey's manhood and Joey lost himself in the pleasure of the experience. Seto pulled away leaving Joey on the edge of climax. Seto swallowed Joeys Pre-cum and licked the tip of Joey's manhood clean. Seto moaned as he tasted Joey. // He tastes so good // he thought turning Joey over.  
  
' Are you ready for this Joey? ' Seto asked tenderly  
  
' Yeah...I am..... '  
  
' Good ' Seto replied, grabbing a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. Making sure Joey was comfortable, Seto greased his fingers and inserted one carefully into Joey's butthole.  
  
' Oh! ' Joey moaned. // Tis hurts a bit // Joey started calling Seto's name in pleasure and pain as Seto inserted a second finger. Now Joey was practically begging for more as Seto inserted a third finger and stretched the hole. Joey moaned more. These moans were driving Seto's mind insane. He needed Joey now and it was obvious the mutt felt the same way.  
  
' Seto! please! ' Joey begged ' Take me! '  
  
' This might hurt a bit mutt......... ' Seto began ' If you want me to stop just ask ' Secretly Seto hoped Joey wouldn't ask him to stop: he didn't think he'd be able to anyway once they began. Seto prepared himself as he hovered above Joey. // There'll be no turning back now // Seto thought. // I'll never be able to stop! //   
  
' Seto please! don't make me wait any longer! ' Joey panted, out of breath just thinking about it.  
  
Seto placed himself at Joey's entrance and entered slowly, trying not to give in to the pleasure and thrust right in. He didn't want to hurt Joey. Seto was pleased with himself when he heard Joey mutter..  
  
' Seto....that feels...so good '  
  
Seto moved around trying to find the spot in Joey that would drive him wild. Seto knew he couldn't control himself much longer and as Joey moaned in pleasure he knew he'd finally found it. Without any warning, and driven by lust,Seto pulled out of Joey and then slammed back in again as hard as he could. Joey wimpered as Seto screamed in pleasure. Seto repeated this movement untill Joey was moving in the same rhythm underneath him.  
  
' OH SETO! ' Joey Yelled aloud  
  
Seto continued as Joey begun to buck widely beneath him. Seto felt as if nothing else mattered anymore and saw a white light in front of his eyes as he came inside Joey screaming out in extasy. Joey screamed Seto's name from the top of his lungs as Seto pumped him with his hands untill Joey reached his climax and came into Seto's hands. Seto rolled off Joey and collapsed beside him in exhaustion. Joey rolled over onto his back and looked into Seto's eye's before he collapsed onto Seto's chest energyless. Seto pulled Joey close to him in a tight but comforting embrace. Joey mumbled ' Night Seto ' before drifting off to sleep.  
  
' Night ' Seto replied tired out himself and ready to let sleep take him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Should it stay as a plotless lemon? Or should I develop it into something else? I have a kind of plot planned that i thought up so review if you want this to continue. If my spellings a little bad...... deal with it it's the way i am.   
  
Joey: it werent so bad............I guess  
  
Seto: it was the worst thing that ever happened to me!  
  
Joey: i liked it seto.... I have to come over to yours more often!!!  
  
Seto runs a mile as Joey chases him to his house.  
  
Bakura: Review her fic................*to RedEyes* NO!!!! I WIlL NOT SAY PLEASE!!!!  
  
RedEyes: please review an tell me what ya think. I gotta go spank Bakura.  
  
Bakura is chased off By RedEyes. 


End file.
